Gull Island
|image1 = Gull Island-18.jpg |image2 = |location = Outside of Riverport |state = |town = |government = Monarch Solutions (owner) |founder = Unknown |establishment = March 2006 (Monarch Solutions facilities) |residents = None |sublocal = Monarch Mansion, Monarch Research Facility, Henry Kim's Lab |status = Active }} Gull IslandQuantum Break (video game): Junction 2: Personal/BusinessQuantum Break (video game): Act 3: The Wine and Cheese Crowd is a located outside of the Riverport area. History Riverport Coastal Defense Gull Island was originally a base operations for a . The Riverport Coastal Defenses were commissioned on August 2, 1940 and completed in September 1942 during .Gull Island Sign A tunnel system that connected to the mainland was originally built in the event of large-scale attack on the and to avoid detection during siege scenarios in combat. Originally, the intention was to build a on the island to support the US Navy stationed out on the during Riverport's local ship-building industry. However, following the , resources were reallocated and the plans for the Naval base were scrapped. The Gull Island Coastal Defense saw active use during the World War II. Continued use for Naval base intelligence remained consistent until the installation ceased all operation in 1961. Purchase by Monarch In March of 2006, Monarch Solutions purchased Gull Island to build a .Amy's Monarch TimelineRise of Monarch Whiteboard The s that were built in dedication to past conflicts were torn down and the research facility was built in its place. In order to deflect suspicion and avoid questions about their activities on the island, Monarch built a extravagant mansion. The research facility officially completed construction in 2008. Events of Quantum Break February 12, 2016 During his research on the Countermeasure, Dr. Henry Kim (a professor at Riverport University and Head of Chronon Research and Development at Monarch Solutions), suffered an accident in his lab that was publicly reported as an "untimely death".Dr Kim Memorial Article In reality, he had been exposed a high concentration of Chronon energy that resulted in his transformation into a Shifter, a Chronon active individual who lives in a state of .Quantum Break (TV series): "Prisoner" While no one could explain how the accident occurred, Sofia Amaral, Kim's replacement as Head of the Chronon Division, suspected Kim's friend, Martin Hatch was responsible for his present state.What happened to Dr. Henry KimRE: Dr. Kim's lab and Serene's treatment Shifter-Kim was later used to perfect Monarch's Chronon technology to use against Shifters who would appear come the End of Time.Quantum Break (video game): Act 3, Part 1: Research Facility October 9th, 2016 Following the creation of the Fracture, Paul Serene and Martin Hatch chose to go head and hold the Monarch gala that had planned in advance prior to the incident at the Meyer Physics Research Center.Quantum Break (video game): Act 2, Part 2: Ground ZeroQuantum Break (TV series): "Monarch Solutions" Intent on using Sofia Amaral to fix William's time machine, Jack Joyce willingly surrendered himself to Monarch Security on Gull Island.Quantum Break (video game): Act 2, Part 3: Bradbury Swimming Pool Depending on the scenario, Paul decides to attend the gala to reassure Monarch personnel that Jack Joyce's presence has not de-railed their plans for the Lifeboat Protocol, or Martin Hatch takes Paul's place the presenter and carries out a plan to kill Sofia Amaral while making himself look the victim of an assassination attempt.Quantum Break (video game): Act 3, Part 2: Monarch Gala In either case, Jack is able to kidnap Amaral with the help of Beth Wilder and escapes the island. During the time of Jack's arrest, Beth's co-conspirator, Fiona Miller and Liam Burke were able to gain access to Dr. Kim's lab through Charlie Wincott, a technician that worked at Monarch's central headquarters. After ascertaining information regarding the fate of Kim and the escalation of the Fracture, they were able to escape detection from Monarch Security the island by using the mainland tunnels. Gallery |-|Island View= Gull_Island-17.jpg Gull_Island-16.png Gull_Island-14.png Gull_Island-11.jpg Gull_Island-10.jpg Gull_Island-09.jpg Gull_Island-08.jpg Gull_Island-07.png Gull_Island-06.png Gull_Island-03.png Gull_Island-02.png Gull_Island-01.png |-|Mansion View= Monarch_Manson-03.jpg|The view of Gull Island from the mansion Monarch_Manson-02.jpg Monarch_Manson-01.png Gull_Island-13.png Gull_Island-12.jpg Gull_Island-04.png Gull_Island-15.png Gullday.png |-|TV Series= Gullnight.png|The Monarch Mansion as it appeared in Episode 2, "Prisoner" References }} Category:Locations Category:Monarch Solutions Category:Quantum Break Category:Quantum Break (TV series)